Daniel's Day
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to Sam's Day. Daniel deals with an angry Jack and not being able to explore the day after Jack's 'accident'.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own or have a share in the profits from these characters or the franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**0500 Hours, VIP Quarters of Daniel and Vala, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

"What the hell?" Daniel said grumpily as he heard his communications ear piece click on the side table next to the bed he and Vala were sharing. He looked at the clock he had brought and it said 0500 hours.

"What??" he hissed testily as he acknowledged the signal. He shot a loathing peek at Vala who was laid out in a position a professional contortionist would find painful, yet she was blissfully unaware of anything as she slept on with her eye shades keeping out any light. No doubt she would wake up completely refreshed and wanting to take on the world, leading to nothing but trouble for him in the process. He winced as he remembered Sam's punishment the day before. It just figures that he finally gets here with time enough to actually explore his dream and she calls a halt to it for a week.

"_Rise and shine, Space Monkey,_" came the annoying response of one Jack O'Neill.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Jack?" Daniel drawled as he let himself fall back into the bed and out an arm over his eyes.

"_Time to get up and get me out of here_," Jack said firmly. "_You're pulling wheelchair duty this morning._"

"At 0500?" Daniel asked in a very frustrated voice. He was tired, damn it. Vala had felt 'frisky' as she called it and had totally wiped him out by the end of their 'activities.' He'd been asleep for all of three hours.

"_I'm bored and awake, Danny Boy,_" Jack said sarcastically. _"You got me into this mess, so I figure that you can help me out for a bit today. I've got plans._"

"Can't Sam push you around in the wheelchair?" Daniel complained. "She is your fiance, after all."

"_She's too busy,_" Jack said after a momentary pause.

Daniel picked up on it instantly. "You pissed her off, didn't you," Daniel stated firmly.

"_No,_" Jack said instantly. "_Well maybe,_" he admitted. "_It wasn't my fault that someone left a donut next to the bed and it was just begging to be ate._"

Daniel laughed. "She caught you wolfing it down," he surmised.

"_Yeah,_" Jack admitted.

"All the more reason you should be having her wheel you around. You can apologize and beg for forgiveness for deviating from 'The Plan,'" Daniel replied.

"_Hello??_" Jack said loudly. "_Have you been listening to me the last week or so when I let it be known quite clearly that I so very want to get laid again in this lifetime? Right now Jack Jr. is traumatized from the horrific experience of having to listen to McKay for four hours last night. Then when Carter comes by to cuddle, the poor guy couldn't even raise a _half_ salute for the love of it's life, let alone the whole enchilada. To top it off even foreplay is ruined since even the slightest damn move of my lower body is rather painful. Now who do you think I hold responsible for all that humiliation?_"

Daniel sighed. "That is way too much information, Jack," he said with a shudder. The absolute last thing he ever wanted to think about was Jack's sex life, or rather his lack of one at the moment. "I still think it should be someone else to wheel you around."

"_You have two choices, Space Monkey,_" Jack said in his gruff commanding officer voice. "_Option one is to get your ass down here and wheel me around this morning. If you don't like option one-_"

"I don't," Daniel interjected instantly.

"_Then there's option two which means I let slip to Carter that my order to make her wear that totally hot dress when we were guests of the Shavadai was based solely on your comment that field anthropologists dressed in native garb all the time,_" Jack stated smugly.

Daniel shot straight up into a sitting position. "What??" he practically shouted in a tone full of dread. To this day mention of the Shavadai and what Sam had to wear was a strictly forbidden topic of conversation, especially for Jack. Sam's look of pure lethal intent whenever it was brought up years ago in the aftermath was enough to make them all swear to silence on the issue. If Sam found out that it was his comment that led to her personal 'humiliation and near rape' as she put it when in a _good_ mood, then he'd be lucky if he left Atlantis with only no exploration as his punishment. "You wouldn't," he said with a certain amount of trepidation.

"_Try me,_" Jack said without a trace of good humor in his voice.

Daniel caved. "Twenty minutes?" he asked.

"_I'll be counting the minutes, Space Monkey,_" Jack said as he clicked off the comm.

Daniel got out of bed and walked to the bathroom grumbling. Here he was in Atlantis, the ultimate example of Ancient technology and development, and he was stuck wheeling Jack around in a wheelchair. "The Gods hate me," he muttered as he stepped into a very cold shower which was his normal way of waking up rapidly. He'd hit the coffee as soon as he could once he had Jack in tow, or rather Jack had him in tow. Jack always seemed to win, the lucky bastard.

Once he dressed in his blue BDU's, he gave a last wistful look at his bed and Vala, then headed out the door. He could only hope that he could avoid seeing Sam until things had cooled down, and he was perhaps on a break from wheeling Jack around. Daniel was motivated by self-preservation and as such, he was not interested in putting himself between Sam on the one side and Jack on the other. He'd be dead before he knew what hit him. Damn control panel! Why would anyone put it there where he could bump it and get Jack injured? He definitely had bad Karma.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2. Daniel has a bit of revenge._

Disclaimer: I don't own or have a share in the profits from these characters or the franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**0800 Hours, Commissary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Daniel had decided that he would have his revenge. Ever since he had picked Jack up at the infirmary, the 'Old Man' had been going on and on about how much time was going to be spent fishing after breakfast. Daniel had not been thrilled with that prospect, however, which only made Jack more determined to go fishing. 'When will I ever learn not to complain around Jack,' Daniel thought to himself as he took another slug of coffee. Then Daniel remembered something and his revenge idea came to fruition.

"I'll be back in a minute, Jack," Daniel said as he stood.

Jack looked up annoyed. He was still having fun making Space Monkey miserable and didn't appreciate having his recreational teasing interrupted. "Daniel?" he asked, clearly asking a range of questions with just the one word.

"I'm not going exploring, Jack," Daniel said, placating his friend. "I just need to check on something before we head out to the fishing balcony." He'd been surprised that a low level balcony was called that, but had heard from Sam in an e-mail once that it had been designated in honor of the late Dr. Carson Beckett who had loved fishing.

"Don't be long," Jack warned with a small growl. He was, after all, stuck here until Daniel returned and he was without his Game boy and yo-yo.

Daniel took the nearest transport station to the main control room and went to Sam's office. He saw his friend working on some paperwork, her tablet pc in front of her and two laptops on either side of that. He shook his head in wonder at all she was able to keep track of at any one time. He was pretty much single minded when he worked on his artifacts and translations.

Sam looked up when Daniel entered her office and smiled. She had heard what Jack had done and had not said anything since Jack had a pretty good reason for having a little revenge on Daniel. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before Daniel would come up with some form of revenge of his own.

"Problems?" she asked, having perfected her own one word communication skills that she had learned from Jack over the years.

"Can you spare McKay for the rest of the morning?" Daniel asked quickly.

She frowned. "That shouldn't be a problem," she replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Daniel sat down. "Jack wants to go fishing and has been going on and on about how long we will be out there 'casting lines' and 'experiencing the true meaning of fishing.'" he explained. "I hate fishing, Sam. I seem to recall that you told me that McKay spends some of his free time fishing on the balcony. I thought that Jack could fish with him instead of me."

Sam laughed. Jack had been mortified at his rather 'limp' condition the night before and had blamed it all on the trauma of spending four hours listening to McKay. She had been amused, though frustrated.

"Jack will kill you," she replied.

Daniel grinned. "Probably, but it will get me out of fishing," he said with a nod. "He'll never ask Teal'c, and you're too busy with running the base, so that leaves me. McKay would be a great substitute and let me have my revenge all at the same time."

"All right," Sam said after a moment weighing the risk of losing Daniel if Jack got angry enough. Jack wanted to get laid sometime soon, so she was pretty sure he would behave. He wouldn't be happy, but he would behave. "I'll talk to McKay and have him on the balcony in 30 minutes. Remember, though, no exploring during your free time. You owe me a week of punishment."

"Could I talk to Teyla about her culture and home world?" he asked. "That's talking, not exploring," he added the technicality.

Sam smothered a grin. "Okay," she relented a bit on his punishment. "Contact her on the comm and she would be more than willing to talk with you. She has the day off today."

"You're the greatest, Sam," Daniel said as he jumped up and headed out the door to go back to Jack.

"Don't I know it," Sam murmured. She tapped the comm piece. "Rodney, come to my office, please."

"_Right away, Sam_," came the reply.

Daniel had Jack all outfitted with a fishing vest and his favorite baseball cap. Jack was carrying his fishing pole and tackle box as Daniel wheeled him to the balcony. Daniel said that there was someone who wanted to fish with him and Daniel would be spending time with Teyla learning about her people and culture. Jack had acquiesced, but shot his friend a silent warning that payback was not over yet.

"This shrub better not mess up my fishing, Space Monkey," Jack warned as they neared the doors to the balcony.

"He likes fishing, Jack," Daniel replied. "Sam even said so herself."

Jack almost responded to that one, but held his tongue. He had no desire to antagonize her even vicariously considering what she had done the night before sending in McKay. Jack Jr. was still trying to recover, but it was slow going.

Daniel pushed him through the doors and out into the shaded area. A person was already there with a chair, tackle box next to it, a cooler, and had just cast out a line. He turned and smiled.

"General O'Neill!" Rodney McKay said happily. He was still in shock, but over the moon that the General liked him. The man had even been thoroughly absorbed with his incredibly brilliant presentation the night before. Score!

Jack smiled tightly. "McKay," he said in an even tone.

"So were going to be fishing partners," McKay said excitedly.

"I guess so," Jack said as he cranked his head around and shot daggers at Daniel with his eyes. Space Monkey was _so _dead.

"Great," Rodney said as Jack was wheeled next to the scientist. "I have some beer in the cooler and some sandwiches, snacks, and cake."

Jack brightened a bit. "Sounds great," he said as he anticipated having some real food.

"Jack," Daniel warned.

"What Carter doesn't know won't hurt her," Jack said to Daniel, giving him a look that clearly said she had better not find out, or else.

"My lips are sealed," Daniel said instantly. He could always deny knowledge if Sam confronted him later. "Well I gotta go. See you in about four or five hours, Jack."

"Joy," Jack muttered sarcastically. _Another_ few hours with McKay! How the hell did this happen? Jack Jr. was _never_ going to recover at this rate.

Daniel hurried off the balcony to search for Teyla. He was free! Revenge was sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I am sorry about the delay in posting the remainder of this story, but I did not realize I had not done so at the same time I had posted on another archive, as I maintain my Stargate stories on this and one other. The sequel to this will be posted in the next day or two._

Disclaimer: I don't own or have a share in the profits from these characters or the franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**1200 Hours, Commissary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Daniel and Teyla were enjoying a bite to eat after the lengthy conversation they had regarding the Athosians. Daniel had been fascinated and asked an incredible amount of questions. The conversation prompted him to ask her if she would allow him to write a collection of legends of her people that she could have and would become part of the special database that was kept on Earth of the peoples that were met in the course of the history of the Stargate program. Daniel had insisted on the creation of the database long ago and had maintained it from the beginning. Teyla had readily agreed.

"May I ask you something, Daniel," Teyla asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"Ask away," Daniel smiled. He looked around and was surprised that Teal'c, Mitchell, and Vala were no where to be seen. It was the time they all usually had lunch. He chuckled as he thought of where Jack was at the moment.

"General O'Neill is a great warrior who commands a high level of respect among the warriors stationed here," she prefaced. "Even the small amount of time I have been around him is evidence of his ability. Why does he hide his obvious intelligence behind such childish behavior and feigned ignorance?"

Daniel was surprised at the question, though he knew he shouldn't be. Jack was an enigma to most who did not know him well. The problem was that Daniel did not really know how to answer that question in a simple way. Like Jack, the answer was complex.

"An obvious answer is that it keeps potential enemies off balance and unprepared for what he can do," Daniel replied.

"But that's not all," Teyla perceptively observed.

"No," Daniel affirmed. "Jack's had a hard life and a lot of disappointment and horror, Teyla. Some of the things he's had to do in his career no one should ever have to experience. The humor and dumb act is a way of coping with the deadly serious actions he's taken and the consequences of those actions. It also gives him an escape from the loss of those he cares about." Daniel was thinking of Jack's long dead son Charlie and his former team mate Kowalski in particular.

"Just like his banter and games he plays with you?" Teyla asked with a smile. She had been amused at the General's antics the day before and also that morning.

Daniel grimaced a bit. "Jack treats me like a kid brother," he tried to explain. "He's my best friend and he takes friendship seriously, but that doesn't mean he won't do his damnedest to make me miserable when we see each other."

"But having him spend time with Rodney McKay?" Teyla chuckled. She was fond of Rodney as a friend and fellow SGA-1 team member, but she couldn't imagine spending hours alone with him.

"There's an old saying on Earth," Daniel smiled. "Revenge is a dish best served cold. I think forcing Jack to spend more time with McKay is pretty cold."

"Daniel Jackson," they heard Teal'c speak from behind them.

Daniel turned and looked up at his friend. It was still surprising to see Teal'c with long hair. "Teal'c," he said as he stood. "Grab some lunch and join us."

Teal'c looked at Daniel and nodded. "I shall do so. I must inform you, though, that O'Neill is looking for you," he replied. "I believe that he is quite finished spending time with Dr. McKay."

Daniel picked up his tray. "I better go get him," he said as he nodded to Teyla. "Thank you for your time, Teyla. I hope we can talk some more soon."

"Any time you wish, Daniel," Teyla said, amused as she watched him rush out of the commissary. "How has your sparring with Ronon been today?" she asked Teal'c. She laughed when she saw the relatively stoic Jaffa close his eyes dramatically.

_**1500 Hours, Upper Level Balcony, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Daniel was looking out at the ocean and down at the sprawl of the floating city. Vala was next to him enjoying the view as well. She had caught up to him as he wheeled Jack to Sam's office after he had retrieved him from the fishing balcony.

"It's still amazing," Vala commented as she leaned in closer to Daniel. She'd been a bit miffed when she had woke up and found that he was not in bed with her. That had been cleared up when she had called Sam and found out that General Jack had chosen to exact a little revenge on her Daniel.

"Yeah, it is," Daniel sighed. He placed an arm around her shoulders. He would never have thought it possible, but he enjoyed having her close by and no longer felt guilty. She'd been the closure he needed to really get beyond his grief and guilt over Sha're.

"Is Jack really mad at you?" she asked. She'd been really amused at Daniel's course of action in dealing with Jack.

"Surprisingly not," Daniel answered in wonderment. He'd gone to retrieve Jack and had found both Jack and McKay quietly fishing. McKay was still alive and uninjured. What's more, Jack had actually told McKay to make some time later in the week for some more fishing!

"Is Sam still mad?" Vala pressed. She knew that Daniel and the guys had screwed up, but she didn't like seeing her friends at odds for any reason.

"A bit," Daniel admitted. "I think it's more worry about Jack than anything else, though."

"But Jack's in good health, and the legs and arm will heal up nicely," Vala frowned.

"But Jack's getting older, Vala," Daniel pointed out. "He may be in great shape and can still keep up with the best, but that doesn't mean that he is indestructible. The issues Sam mentioned about his medical checkup are pretty important and it sounds like Jack needs to make a few changes if he wants to stay healthy."

"Maybe I should speak to Carolyn about your last medical check," Vala mused, suddenly concerned about her man.

"What?!" Daniel turned and looked at her with a bit of dread. Damn Jack! He could get Daniel in trouble without even doing anything! Carolyn had been on him about his huge coffee intake and all the caffeine he was ingesting. He could see his elixir of life getting flushed.

"Just a thought," Vala said as she pulled him close for a hug. She smiled, though, and she knew she would be speaking with Carolyn at the first opportunity. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Right," Daniel groaned. He was _so_ screwed.

_**1800 Hours, Commissary, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

The original SG-1, plus Mitchell and Vala, were sitting down and waiting for their meal to be brought to them. Jack had been wheeled in by Sam and he was actually in a fair mood considering the broken limbs. Daniel had spent a couple of hours trying, without much success, to show that there was no reason for Vala to talk with Carolyn about his medical checkups. He'd finally given up when she threatened to go to Sam and drop a hint that his punishment was a bit too lenient and should be extended another week or two. Like Jack, he was completely whipped and he knew it. He smiled, though. At least he was getting laid regularly. Jack was in the same location as Sam and he _still_ couldn't get some.

His good mood lasted only a minute more. That was when the food arrived and their plates were put before them. He looked at his and blinked. _Salad with no dressing and rice cakes!_ He noticed that Jack had the same. Everyone else had a great meal.

"Uh, what's this?" he asked out loud, throwing it out to anyone who might have a clue.

Vala leaned in and smiled while wrapping her arm around his back. "I decided that since I need to check in with Carolyn soon, that you could go on the same diet as Jack until I know for sure how your medical reports are," she explained

"What's the matter, Space Monkey?" Jack asked with a grin of amusement. "You didn't have a problem with this diet when it was just me stuck with it."

"Careful, Jackson," Mitchell said from his spot, clearly trying to not laugh his ass off, knowing that would piss of the General and Sam.

Daniel backpedaled as much as he could. "Well there's nothing really wrong with it, per se, but that's not the point. I don't have anything wrong with me," he tried to wheedle.

"That we know of yet," Vala pointed out.

"Indeed," Teal'c said from his spot. He was not happy with Daniel Jackson since it was he that caused the whole mess the day before that led to Teal'c being Ronon's sparring partner. His whole body ached at the moment. Daniel Jackson suffering a little was okay with him.

"She's got a point, Daniel," Sam said conversationally, though she was laughing inside. "A little preventive medicine never hurt anyone."

"She's got you there, Danny Boy," Jack said as he took a bite of his rice cake and made a face of displeasure.

"Then if it's so great, Jack, care to explain your share of the snacks and food McKay brought for you guys when you were fishing?" Daniel revealed.

Sam turned her evil eye on Jack, raising one brow in imitation of Teal'c. "Oh?" she questioned.

Jack glared at Daniel, then he turned to Sam. "Now Sam you know what it's like to go fishing," he whined. "You have to keep your strength up in case you land a big one. I was only thinking of my safety this time. I swear!"

"How many did you catch today?" Sam asked with a tapping of her foot that everyone knew was a sure sign of annoyance.

"None," he said eventually.

"And McKay?" Sam asked.

"Five," Jack admitted even more reluctantly.

"So it can be said that McKay needed his strength, but you didn't," Sam concluded. "You really don't want a good meal and plenty of cake at our wedding, do you?"

"But Carter!!" Jack howled.

"That's twice today, Jack," Sam pointed out. "Not once, but twice. You and I will be having a little talk tonight, Airman."

Jack slumped as he shot a murderous look at Daniel. "Yes, Ma'am," he said in a definite pout. He stabbed a piece of salad and ate it with pure loathing. Jack Jr. was finally coming out of his near coma and the night was already a bust. Crap.

Daniel settled back to eat the rest of his meal. His mission was accomplished and his revenge was continuing nicely. Hopefully the rest of the day would be uneventful. Maybe he could even sneak some real food later on.

_**2200 Hours, Daniel and Vala's VIP Quarters, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

__Daniel was ready to collapse. He had been up since 0500 hours when Jack had called him and blackmailed him into wheeling him around in his wheelchair. He had only managed a short bit of sleep the night before due to Vala's 'frisky' mood, and the day had been long. To top it all off he was hungry! Now he had to deal with being on the very diet that Jack was on. Vala had even insisted that he drink all twelve bottles of water that evening to make up for the day and told him that he was limited to only five cups of coffee per day until further notice. That was less than he had before breakfast on a normal day! As for the water, he just knew he would be running to the bathroom every half hour for the whole night.

The evening had actually been pretty good for the most part. Mitchell and Vala had joined Sheppard to watch some recordings of football games, Mitchell because he enjoyed football and Vala because she always took the chance to watch footage of athletic men. The original SG-1 had gathered in Sam's quarters to watch movies together and have a team night, something that they hadn't done in some time. Of course Daniel and Jack were only offered rice cakes and water for snacks, but it was the camaraderie that was important. Yeah, right! Daniel and Jack had whined like little kids the whole time whenever someone would get more popcorn or a beer or soda to wash it down. Naturally the movie had been a Star Wars film. This time it was the final film, _**Revenge of the Sith**_, and all had seen it many times, but Teal'c had simply commandeered Sam's DVD player and slipped in the disc he wanted.

Daniel had to laugh at Jack's eagerness to have everyone stay once the movie had ended. Clearly he was not looking forward to the talk that Sam had promised him over dinner. Daniel couldn't blame him really. Sam was pretty upset over his transgressions of the day and she was the one person who could put Jack in his place. It always amazed Daniel how completely Jack put himself under Sam's seeming control. The more humorous interpretation was that the man was seriously whipped. Daniel knew better, though. Jack had been missing something vital since his son died and his marriage fell apart. That something was a purpose in life. Of course he had a professional purpose, but that went without saying. He was missing an emotional purpose. The second he met Sam, from what Daniel had been told, Jack had found that purpose again. She was someone who could dish it out as handily as Jack could and would not back down from a challenge. She kept Jack on his toes and he loved every second of it. Daniel didn't think Sam knew just how devastated Jack was when she was involved with Pete Shanahan a few years back.

"Oh, Daniel," Vala's sexy voice interrupted his musings.

Daniel raised his head from the bed where he had been laying. "Yeah?" he asked as he noticed some slinky lingerie that had to be from Victoria's Secret. He cursed and hailed Sam for introducing Vala to that place. His credit card bill each month from there was astonishing, but the incredible sex life he enjoyed more than made up for it.

"I've got my orders from General Jack," Vala purred as she slinked towards the bed in a way that Daniel knew well.

"Oh no," Daniel moaned. Ordinarily he loved sex, but he was too damn tired tonight and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next twelve hours.

"Oh yes," She said as she got onto the bed and looked down at her boyfriend, lover, and the man she loved more than anything. "It seems that Daniel has been a bad boy today and needs to be reminded of who's the boss. Jack says you deserve a long night of punishment and told me to hop to it. Guess what that means, Loverboy?"

"No sex for a week?" Daniel asked pitifully.

Vala leaned into him with a grin. "How about sex until you pass out," she said with a laugh as Daniel grimaced and groaned.

"Jack is a dead man," he muttered as Vala leaned over and began to obey her orders from General Jack. Oh yes, Jack was _so_ dead.


End file.
